sardethfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon X and Y
Pokémon X (Japanese: ポケットモンスターＸ Pocket Monsters X) and Pokémon Y (Japanese: ポケットモンスターＹ Pocket Monsters Y) are the primary paired versions of the upcoming Generation VI. The games will be available on the Nintendo 3DS. The games take place in the new Kalos region. Both games were revealed during a worldwide announcement by Satoru Iwata through Nintendo Direct at 8 pm JST, on January 8, 2013. The paired versions will be released worldwide (except for select countries) on October 12, 2013 and will be available for both retail sale and download. All copies of the game will be playable in all seven of the languages the Pokémon games are released in: Japanese, English, German, Spanish, French, Italian, and Korean. Features Full 3D gameplay Unlike any other games in the main series, Pokémon X and Y feature a completely three dimensional style of gameplay, and 3D modeled characters and creatures are used, rather than sprites like has always been done in the main series. The battle system is aesthetically overhauled, featuring more lively reactions to the attacks, such as when a Pokémon is being hit. Transportation Players can now walk on an 8 directional grid, allowing diagonal movement, as opposed to the four way grid in previous games. The player now has the ability to rollerskate, at least under certain conditions, and have been shown to allow the player to grind and overcome obstacles. Gogoat and Rhyhorn can be ridden in certain locations and allow the player to interact with the environment, by destroying rocks and crossing broken paths. Player Search System The Player Search System (PSS) is a multiplayer feature that allows people to connect, battle, and trade with other players through the internet. It uses the bottom screen and allows the player to search for other people playing both globally and locally. Pokémon-Amie Pokémon-Amie is a new feature that allows the player to develop stronger bonds with their Pokémon. It uses the touch screen to allow players to pet, feed, and play with Pokémon currently on their team. Players may interact with their Pokémon by petting or feeding them via the touchscreen or mimicking their movements using the camera. Sky Battles Sky Battles are battles which are restricted to Flying Pokémon, although some Pokémon with Levitate can enter. These airborne battles take place against Trainers standing far away, such as on cliffs. Horde Encounters It is now possible to encounter several wild Pokémon at once. Up to five wild Pokémon will battle against one of the player's Pokémon. These battles offer a lot of experience. Some attacks, such as Rock Slide, are shown to hit all five of the opposing Pokémon. However, after the player's turn, their Pokémon must withstand attacks from all five of the opposing Pokémon. Super Training Super Training is a new method of quickly and easily increasing a Pokémon's EVs. New type One new type has been introduced, the Fairy type. This type was added to balance the Dragon type, which was previously only weak to itself and Ice}}. While it is known that Fairy-type attacks are strong against the Dragon type and weak against the [[Fire type, it is unknown what other types it is strong or weak against. It is also unknown what types Fairy-type Pokémon resist. Gyms X and Y will feature Gyms like every other main series title. A Gym seen in the Nintendo Direct trailer features the female protagonist standing on a floating platform that transforms into a room. The first Gym Leader is Viola, who specializes in the Bug type. Along with her, three other Gym Leaders have been revealed. New Pokémon :See Category:Generation VI Pokémon Currently, new Pokémon are confirmed for X and Y. The total number of new Pokémon that will be released is unknown at this point. The first Pokémon to be revealed were Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Xerneas, and Yveltal on January 8, 2013. Mega Evolution Different from forms, Mega Evolutions are available exclusively in battle and allow for a temporary boost in stats, in some cases changing their Abilities and types. This ability will not be available to all Pokémon. The Pokémon can transform if it is holding a Mega Stone in battle and meets another currently unannounced condition. Demo In the Pokémon X demo, the player is Calem; in the Pokémon Y demo, the player is Serena. The player starts with a random level 30 Kalos starter Pokémon, Helioptile, and Sylveon. Pokémon-Amie is constantly present on the touch screen while the player is in the overworld. Pokémon do not gain experience in the demo. The player is welcomed by Alexa, and starts in an area with a large fountain in an area of decreased elevation, surrounded by small staircases leading to the fountain. Between the player's starting position and the fountain is tall grass. In battle, the bag is divided into the same four categories it has been since Generation IV: HP/PP restore, status restore, Poké Balls, and battle items. The player starts off the demo with 10 Poké Balls, and can catch the wild Pokémon that appear. At the fountain is a Skiddo, which the player can mount with A and dismount with B. As Skiddo cannot climb stairs, the player is restricted to the small area around the fountain. Just past the fountain is the opposite-gendered player character. If the player interacts with him or her, he or she will challenge the player to a battle. He or she has the starter Pokémon that is super effective against the player's. Past the fountain is a field of flowers. Wild Pokémon can be found while walking in flowers. A Fletchling can be seen walking in one of the patches of flowers. Past the field of flowers are several hedge mazes, each containing a Marill walking around that only makes its cry when interacted with. Shauna and Trevor are standing around in the general area. If the player interacts with Shauna, she will challenge the player to a battle. Shauna has the starter Pokémon with a type disadvantage to the player's. Past these mazes is Professor Sycamore standing in front of a gate. If the player interacts with him, he will give the player a level 100 Mewtwo holding its Mega Stone with Psyshock, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, and Recover; the player loses access to their other Pokémon at this point. He then challenges the player to a battle with his Crobat, Dragonite, and Chandelure. Chespin's moveset is Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Growl, and Rollout. Fennekin's moveset is Psybeam, Fire Spin, Tail Whip, and Flame Charge. Froakie's moveset is Water Pulse, Round, Quick Attack, and Lick. Wild Pokémon Tall grass *Pikachu *Exeggutor Flowers *Pikachu *Skitty *Litleo *Bunnelby Images More images can be found on Bulbagarden Archives. Logos X Version logo Jp.png|Pocket Monsters X's logo Y Version logo Jp.png|Pocket Monsters Y's logo Pokémon X logo.png|Pokémon X English logo Pokémon Y logo.png|Pokémon Y English logo Characters File:X Y Calem.png|Calem File:X Y Serena.png|Serena New Pokémon File:Chespin.png|Chespin File:Fennekin.png|Fennekin File:Froakie.png|Froakie File:Xerneas.png|Xerneas File:Yveltal.png|Yveltal File:Sylveon.png|Sylveon File:Pancham.png|Pancham File:Fletchling.png|Fletchling File:Helioptile.png|Helioptile File:Gogoat.png|Gogoat File:Noivern.png|Noivern File:Vivillon.png|Vivillon File:Clauncher.png|Clauncher File:Skrelp.png|Skrelp File:Talonflame.png|Talonflame File:Litleo.png|Litleo File:Flabébé.png|Flabébé File:Scatterbug.png|Scatterbug File:Spewpa.png|Spewpa File:Honedge.png|Honedge File:Spritzee.png|Spritzee File:Inkay.png|Inkay File:Malamar.png|Malamar File:Pangoro.png|Pangoro File:Swirlix.png|Swirlix File:XY Prerelease Ōrotto.png|Ōrotto File:XY Prerelease Dedenne.png|Dedenne File:Skiddo.png|Skiddo File:Bunnelby.png|Bunnelby